island_of_mayhem_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Island Of Mayhem
Island Of Mayhem is a PowerPoint animated object show on YouTube created by the YouTuber Eliminator !!!. It premiered on November 21st, 2014 and has 18 episodes altogether, 19 counting episode 6 a two part special. The show is still in production. Characters There are 15 players in the game (16 after TNT joined the game in episode 6), the show consists of *Buttery *Certificate *Chainsaw *Cloud *Dollar *Drumstick *Face *Jeff *Lego Brick *Musical Note *Perfume *Seashelly *Snot Bubble *TNT *Tree *Troll Face Competition Every episode, the contestants have to do insane or boring challenges so they can win for their team and not get eliminated. The losing team has to face the consequences by being eliminated and go to the Cloud Of Idiots. Someone from the losing team will have the most likes and get to choose a prize which ended after episode 9 (Too Much Sugar). All the safe people will get a prize while the object that is not safe will get flung, teleported or get hit by a giant hammer to the elimination area. Episodes There are 19 episodes and 18 different stories in season one of Island Of Mayhem #1: Having A "BLAST" November 21, 2014* #2: Cliff Insanity December 4, 2014* #3: Twas The Challenge Before Christmas December 19, 2014* #4: Pie At Stake December 30, 2014* #5: Dodgeball Madness January 12, 2015* #6a: A Trip To Yoyle Land February 18, 2015 #6b: BFDI Characters, The Map And RC's April 19, 2015 #7: Change Of Host May 10, 2015 #8: Up To Down June 16, 2015 #9: Too Much Sugar August 1, 2015 #10: Back To The Past November 21, 2015 #11: Candy Canes, And Conflicts Oh My!!! December 13, 2015 #12: 3 Tasks To Heroicness April 11, 2016 #13: Spectacular Skyships July 16, 2016 #14: Creation Or Collection December 29, 2016 #15: Target Practice... or Spider Practice August 11, 2018 #16: Proposal and Deception TBA #17: TBA TBA #18: TBA TBA Elimination The team that loses the challenge originally has the viewers to vote of a loser to be eliminated and go to Cloud Of Idiots. In some episodes, there is a tie and has to be a tie breaker. in episode 2, it was an eye starring contest, in episode 7, the contestants had to vote of one of them and in episode 10, it was another eye starring contest. Elimination Order 1: N/A 2: Snot Bubble 3: Cloud 4: Perfume 5: Face 6a: Chainsaw 6b: N/A 7: Tree 8: Troll Face 9: Drumstick 10: Lego Brick 11: Musical Note 12: Certificate 13: TNT 14: Star Coin (Joke) 15: Dollar and Lego Brick 16: TBA 17: TBA 18: TBA Winner: TBA Location The island that IOM is taken place is unknown but it is near to where the island of BFDI and Yoyle Land is. Trivia * Island of Mayhem was originally called Object Madness but due to another YouTuber making an object show called that, the creator decided to call his show Island Of Mayhem * It is confirmed that there is a second season. It was mentioned when the Eliminator !!! set out a fan art competition * Episode 13 was gonna be a crossover episode with Object Multiverse, but got cancelled when OM got rebooted